Fairytale Sorrows
by I once was young
Summary: Oneshot Harry was always sorry and Draco was always forgiving. SLASH HPDM


**_Disclaimer- _**Hey guys! So I don't own anything except the plot! Please review to tell me what you thought of it! Because this is my first Harry Potter and slash story I have ever posted! This is **SLASH **as in two males together so if you don't like please leave now!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think about fairy tales now as I look out my window, staring at the falling snow. I never did believe in happy endings, but you refused to think about endings without total and complete bliss. I lay back thinking of your not so happy ending.

Does it hurt to know that you destroyed everyone you came in contact with? You, the nicest person I have ever met, hurt me and so many others. You never even noticed the damage you shunned upon others. I think that's why we kept crawling back to you.

Because you were sorry.

Little did we know that the hurt you burdened us with, was just a small portion of your misery. But you kept your lips sealed shut never letting us, me, in. You were always in another world. Having so many burdens on your young shoulders.

We all wanted to know what you were going through but you didn't care. You were always so independent. I think that's why I loved you so much, but then again there are so many reasons I can hardly narrow them down.

I remember the first time you hit me.

Blood trickled off my pale lips and dripped in crimson puddles on our white carpet. I remember my eyes swelling with tears as I remembered how my father use to hit me and my poor mother.

You looked at me then back at your hand in shock and horror. You took one step back before jumping to me and holding me, kissing me, telling me how sorry you were.

You were always sorry.

And I was always forgiving.

People would always assume it was me that would beat you, destroy you. But how wrong they were. They knew they were wrong since the first bruise they saw on my pale but swollen cheek. But they never said a word, and neither did I.

My mother, had she been alive, would die in revulsion knowing I let you do the same thing my father did to us. But then again you were more like my father than I myself were.

You became graceful, cold, callous, cruel, and most of all deceiving. You were the best liar I had ever met. Better than me and that is something. And I became this forgiving little twerp with no thoughts of my own. And I hated you for making me that way.

But I loved you.

Because you said you were sorry.

My hands start to become cold from sitting so close to the window. I smile for physical pain is so much easier to deal with then this emotional ache.

I can still hear your laugh ringing in my ears scolding me for being weak. Hitting me for loving you. Spitting on me for being faithful.

The next day you apologized.

And I forgave you.

You would always bring these little sluts to OUR house. They were your special little whores. And I was your husband! Yet, you seemed to forget that occasionally. I think that's what tore me up for so long. Knowing you were my everything, and I was your nothing.

You never would admit it to my face that you didn't love me. But I knew, I always knew. I think that was one of the things you hated about me, that I knew.

My silver eyes dance with hope as I watch the pure white snow fall from the stormy blue skies. These were the times I wish you would love me.

We've been married for three years, and you have never touched me. I guess I am too wretched to touch. To unbelievably repulsive to even kiss. The best you could do was kiss my head, when you were apologizing.

Our last fight still buzzing in my head, even though its hours later. I can remember every detail of our fight knowing it was our most hurtful one yet.

"_How is Zambini?" I ask with distaste knowing he is your favorite._

_You look at me with emerald eyes and don't bother to say a word as you walk away from me. I grab your arm as you were passing me._

"_I asked you a question," the first time I ever bothered to make you answer._

"_I never answer," you look at me with a broken stare._

"_I love you," tears spill down in hot waves._

"_Pity," is all you say still gazing at my face._

"_What is?"_

"_That such a pretty face has gone to waste," tan hands curve over my cheek before slapping me hard making me topple over._

_I look up knowing that you will have a smirk plastered on your face, knowing my cheek burned like hot coals. But I am surprised to see an over whelming sadness wash over your handsome features._

"_Blaise is fine," that's all you say as you walk away from me._

I hear the floor boards creaking with extra weight as you walk closer to me. I turn away from the beautiful sight outside to stare at your face. Tears were dripping off the tip of your nose and rolling down your chin. I watched with awe as you fell and buried your face in my lap.

"Harry?" I whispered your name not sure whether I should break this fragile moment.

"I love you, Draco."

My heart almost stopped, you never told me that. I look down at your eyes and see all the apologies and the heartbreak.

"I'm so sorry," you whisper.

And when you kissed me I knew I would never have to forgive you again. I knew everything would be alright. Maybe I can finally believe in happy ending after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea, so that probably sucked but this is my first Harry Potter I've ever posted so tell me what you think!


End file.
